A number of employers expend extensive time and resources in an effort to find, evaluate and hire job seekers. Conversely, job seekers expend extensive time looking for, filing applications with and interviewing with potential employers. Many times these potential employers do not offer the job which fits the job seeker's qualifications or character. The standard method for obtaining employment includes sending cover letters, filling out resumes and interviewing. Employers are forced to look through numerous resumes and cover letters before they find a pool of job seekers to interview. These old style techniques involve committing employer and job seeker time and expense and still do not result in placing the right job seeker with a potential employer. Often times it is hard to ascertain a candidate's softskills match from an interview.